Casinos and other resorts that offer wagering games, sports books, and other similar endeavors have grown substantially in popularity and sophistication in recent years. Wagering games such as baccarat, blackjack, roulette, craps, sic-bo, and poker, among many others, are popular table games offered in such establishments. These games are traditionally administered by human dealers on physical gaming tables having a dealer surface, felt or similar table top layouts, cards, dice, chips and the like. These games can also be played on electronic gaming machines where the dealer, playing cards, chips or other gaming elements may be virtual.
Many formats for these table games involve live games against the house or other players, other formats can involve electronic and online versions. In various electronic table system arrangements, players can be at the physical gaming table and/or located remotely from but still playing at the physical gaming table. The nature of live table games can be different with respect to fully automated electronic games, however, such as where live table games often take longer to play than games on slot machines, video poker machines, and other gaming devices. In addition, a given live table game is traditionally limited to only a few players, which tends to cap the amount of excitement for any given live table game, as well as restrict the overall amount of revenue that can be generated by a given live dealer for the live table games.
While the administration of live table games and other casino endeavors have worked well in practice over many years, there is always a desire for improvement. What can be improved then are electronic wager-based gaming table systems that permit a greater amount of player participation for a given live table game.